Merry Christmas Kenny
by RQuasar
Summary: Kenny decides he want's to enjoy Christmas for once, and asks Stan to celebrate him. Stan is now determined to make this Kenny's best Christmas ever, one way or the other. Rated M for Swearing, and it's a Christmas OTP challenge
1. Getting Out

**Day 1; getting out/putting up decorations**

Stan jumped off the couch when he heard a knock on his door. His parents weren't home, so he knew it wasn't one of their friends and could only mean it was one of his. When he opened the door, he was a bit surprised to see Kenny, truthfully he was hoping for Kyle or... maybe even Wendy? Even so, Stan grinned at his sandy blonde friend.

"Hey Ken. Come on in." Moving out of the way, Stan shut the door when Kenny shuffled inside and yanked down his hood, a light huff escaping him.

"God damn it's cold outside." He grumbled, stamping his shoes off on the mat, snow covering it.

Stan just laughed and slapped Kenny on the back before he moved to face him, crossing his arms with a smirk. "So what brings you around stranger?" He asked, slipping a horrible southern drawl in there.

The incredelous look Kenny shot at him just made Stan burst out in laugter. Something about Kenny always made him feel a bit lighter and happier.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go window shopping with me for a bit? It's.. December and well... I never get to do anything for Christmas and it's not like I get anything or have money to buy things so. Just, will you go shopping with me? You won't tease me like Cartman will, and I don't need to worry about you gushing over my like Kyle would, the mothering jerk always tries to buy me stuff if I like it." Kenny crossed his arms and looked at the ground, hiding an ashamed blush that had spread across his face.

Stan blinked at Kenny for a second, rather confused by his friends sudden softness. "Well I mean.. I guess why not. Lemme go grab my coat and we can head into a better town or something. This hell hole probably doesn't have a hell of a lot.. minus maybe Walmart and.. yeah let's skip that." Laughing to himself, Stan grabbed his coat and hat, slapped them on and grabbed his car keys, glancing at Kenny. "Lets go, buttercup."

Heading outside, he waited until Kenny was behind him to close and lock the door, heading to his car whilst whistling. As they got in, he heard a murmured 'thank you' from Kenny, and Stan just flashed him a grin. "It my pleasure. I needed to go shopping for the guys, including you, anyways. I'm thinking, maybe some sexy green lingerie for Kyle, maybe some granny panties for Cartman and you... well you know what, I'm not even sure." Stan started the car quickly, whistling a bit more, his blue eyes bright.

Kenny chuckled and buckled up, glancing around the semi-dirty car. "Please, I go comando. I don't need any of that shit." He purred playfully, relaxing in the car like he owned it. Granted, Stan was always up to giving Kenny a ride, so he basically did.

Stan snorted, glancing at Kenny sideways as he pulled out from the driveway. "That's unsanitary bro."

"Hey, it's a nice sense of freedom." Kenny laughed and closed his eyes, stretching out widely, groaning a bit.

They drove in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. Stan shifted and pressed a button on his radio, turning it up to blast the constant Christmas music, singing to a couple of them periodically. Kenny let out a little laugh while Stan crooned to 'wishing for a White Christmas', and eventually Stan gave up and laughed with Kenny.

When they reached the next town, Stan parked next to a Christmas only shop and got out, flashing a smile at the Blonde. Kenny grunted and got out of the car, following Stan into the shop. They spent the day just shopping, and laughing over the stupid gag gifts Stan bought, especially the horrible Santa and Elf underwear Stan had bought Cartman. It was oddly inappropriate, but that made it the best present of all in the end.

While Stan paid, Kenny headed out to the car, and in his absence, Stan grabbed one thing he'd been looking at and added that to the purchase before joining Kenny so they could head home. As they pulled into Kenny's driveway, Stan put the car in park and turned to Kenny, grinning.

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmm?" Kenny turned and looked at Stan, halting his exit from the car.

"Let's do Christmas this year... together okay?" Stan murmured, watching his friends face.

Kenny frowned a bit, and went to reply, however he thought better of it and just nodded and smiled. "Sure Stan. Now go home before your mom files a missing persons case. Honestly, we've been gone forever." He joked and got out of the car, closing the door.


	2. Making Christmas Cards

**Day 2; Making Christmas Cards**

The next morning, it was Stan knocking on Kenny's door, trying to get his attention. It was Karen who answered, grumbled at him for bothering them 'so early', then turned away to let Kenny at the door. Stan smirked, holding a bag out to Kenny. Inside was a whole load of craft items. "Today. We're making Christmas cards. Come on." Turning on his heels, Stan led Kenny to his car, jumping in. Kenny hesitated, groaned, and yanked his hood up, following Stan without bothering to close the door. Before he even made it to the car, Karen slammed the door behind him grumpily.

Kenny got into the car and stretched out, opening his mouth in a wide yawn as he relaxed into the car seat, not bothering to buckle up as Stan started to drive.

"Damn you Marsh, I was still trying to sleep. I'm still in my pajamas." Kenny mumbled, closing his eyes. "Why are you up so early, Jesus."

"Early? It's almost 10 AM. That's so not early, I've been up for hours." Stan purred happily, driving back to his house. He laughed at Kenny's groan, pulling into the driveway only a couple minutes later. "Come on, you're the one who said you wanted to do this Christmas thing." He pointed out as he hopped out of the car, grabbing the crafting supplies quickly.

Kenny hit the back of his head against the car head rest a couple times before he got out and followed Stan into the house, yawning and complaining.

Stan ignored Kenny for the most part, setting the bags on the table so roughly that their contents spilled everywhere. Glitter, glue, construction paper, and all sorts of crazy crafty shit. As he rummaged through counters, cabinents, and junk drawers, Stan managed to produce popsicle sticks, a hot glue gun, and two pairs of scissors. Sitting at the table, he just delved into the card making and started cutting up pieces of green, red, and white paper. Kenny watched Stan for a second before he too sat down and somewhat started to mimic Stan, cutting a shitty Christmas tree out of green paper.

"I haven't made Christmas Cards since elementary school. It's weird doing it as a highschooler." Kenny murmured, pasting little pieces of paper all over a big red piece of construction paper, soon adding the tree to the very front.

"Neither have I, actually. I got sick of it quick, but.. this is kinda nice." Stan replied, cutting out a bunch of tiny snowflakes to put on a blue construction paper card, adding ornaments and trees and snowmen to it after a couple minutes of cutting.

They worked in silence from that point until Stan's mom came home with groceries. She was, of course, surprised to see her son and his friend making Christmas Cards of all things, but they seemed happy.

"Hello boys." She said simply, putting the groceries away.

Kenny looked up and chirped an odd 'hello' combination while roughly shaking a glitter bottle.

"Kenny!" Stan gasped as the top of the glitter bottle came off, and every last silver sparkle covered the table, including Stan's own Christmas card. "Damn you, help me clean this up." He grumbled and snatched the bottle from Kenny, attempting to return the glitter to it holding.

Kenny just let himself laugh, a real and happy laugh that was much different than his usual lame chuckle. Through the laughter tears, he struggled to help Stan clean up the glitter, enjoying his faked annoyance too much.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Stan rounded up the rest of the supplies and put them away. THey had made enough cards for each family member. Stan had four plus one for Kenny, and Kenny did as well. Kenny carefully put his in an envelope Stan had grabbed him, so it'd be a surprise to his family, and he wouldn't lose, drop, or ruin one of the cards.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this Christmas, Marsh." Kenny muttered as he looked down at Karen's card affectionately, grinning.


	3. Snuggling in Front of the Fireplace

**Day 3; sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea**

Later that night, once the sun had set and Stan's parents were asleep, the boys made themselves a couple cups of hot chocolate and started a very very tiny fire in the fireplace. They didn't exactly want to accidentally burn the house down, so safer was better than sorry. As they sat on the couch with their mugs and a couple blankets, Stan flicked on the tv and sunk down into the couch, yawning.

"Today was fun. A couple paper cuts and a glittery fiasco, but fun. I'm surprised by how much I missed doing Christmas-y things, they really lift your spirits."

Kenny nodded, sipping from the mug and wincing when he burned his tongue. "Yeah. I'm really happy to be able to enjoy a Christmas, and I hope Karen does too. I think I'm gunna save up any money I make from my job and little things to get her a real nice present this year. One she can make memories with, like a concert or something." He replied in a tired tone, Stan's yawn infecting him.

Stan nodded a couple times, and the two just sat in a blissful silence and drank their hot chocolate. As the quiet night progressed, the fire eventually died off, and Stan had slumped against Kenny's shoulder, falling fast asleep seconds after his cheek made contact. Kenny just sat still, watching the television and, oddly enough, enjoying Stan's warmth and closeness. It wasn't until he noticed that the time was past midnight that he attempted to move, and earned an angry and tired groan from Stan.

"Stan.. I need to be getting home. It's really late dude, wake up." Kenny nudged him a couple times, and got a tight, clingy hug in response.

"Don't go, just.. sleep here tonight. I don't want you to leave Kenny." Stan mumbled lazily, not even close to any sort of consciousness.

Kenny groaned and tried to wiggle free, hiding an almost... pleased blush. "No Stan, I have to go."

"Just sleep in my bed. We can share it, we're both dudes."

"No Stan. I'm late."

"No you're not. I know your parents don't give a fuck if you come back or not. Just stay, it's warm here and you'll get a good night's rest." Stan whined convincingly.

Kenny just sighed and settled back down, looking down at Stan who was staring back up at him with half closed and tired blue eyes. "Fucking hell.. fine. Fine. But let's atleast go upstairs? I'm not a fan of sleeping upright." The blonde just gave in, grabbed the remote to turn off the tv, then helped Stan stumble up the stairs to his bed.

Once Stan was sprawled out on the bed, Kenny shrugged off the constant orange hoodie and joined Stan in the bed, just about laying on top of him until Stan squirmed and fixed the spacing issue. As Kenny tried to fall asleep, he couldn't the pestering butterflies out of his stomach. The prospect of sharing a bed with Stan, for some reason, felt too adult and... awkward. Unlike when they were kids.

Shoving it out of his mind, Kenny rolled over on his side and shut his eyes, letting his body and mind fall into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.


End file.
